1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mounting a cluster housing in a vehicle and particularly to mounting a cluster housing to an IP retainer using a novel snap-in cluster housing attachment assembly. The novel snap-in cluster housing attachment also allows for the cluster housing to be snapped into place and rolled up and fixedly attached to the IP retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to provide for mounting instrument clusters and glove boxes on an IP retainer in a vehicle dashboard assembly. Generally a cluster housing is mounted to an IP retainer after the IP retainer has been incorporated into the dashboard assembly and the dashboard assembly has been mounted in a vehicle. The cluster housing is then typically mounted by manually fastening the cluster housing to the IP retainer on the top and bottom edges of the cluster housing by means of screws or rivets or the like. In order to accomplish this there must be clearance around the cluster housing area of the dashboard large enough to allow access to the mounting areas by both the appropriate tool and the operator's hands. In the current style of vehicle dashboards that wrap under and into the leg tunnel there is many times little or no room to insert the fastener into the bottom attachment area of the cluster housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,844 issued Sep. 28, 1999 to Simon et al teaches a method of attaching a circuit board to the vehicle cluster housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,161 issued Dec. 7, 1999 to Stringfellow et al teaches a vehicle instrument cluster with a black light emitting assembly.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0079316 published May 1, 2003 to Ogawa teaches a detachable clip for attaching a vehicle cluster member to the vehicle cluster housing.
It would be desirable to eliminate the need to access the bottom cluster housing attachment area with tools and separate fasteners. It would also be desirable to incorporate the cluster attachment into the cluster housing and the IP retainer to reduce both cost and the number of parts required.